


a long, full life in your arms

by unbelievably62



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just an excuse for loads of fluff hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievably62/pseuds/unbelievably62
Summary: Glimpses into Bow and Glimmer's life together after the war ends, all through the lens of touch.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. we meet in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i was wishing for a '5 times they shower each other with physical affection' sort of thing and also wanted to explore the different stages / facets of their relationship, so this happened!
> 
> i really like how Bow and Glimmer are both so physically affectionate with each other, so i wanted to try exploring some 'less conventional' types of physical affection, but as i was writing i realised they touch each other so much and so easily (uh i realise how that sounds. but that's not what i meant haha). thus i have no idea if this creative concept worked in the end or not lol 
> 
> anyway who really cares right this whole thing was just an excuse for a lot of glimbow fluff hahah so hopefully this achieves that! also this started off as a one shot but i realised the first two parts were already kinda long and i was having lots of trouble with the middle bits so i decided to just post in parts anyway (so if the middle bits don't work out we can all just pretend there were never meant to be five parts oops haha)
> 
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> work title from "The Next Ten Minutes" from "The Last Five Years"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i. back hug

Glimmer finally manages to extricate herself from the we-won-a-war celebration and heaves a sigh of relief. She loves her friends and family dearly but after the day they've all had, she's still on edge and is starting to feel the strain of socializing. And she knows one person would be able to calm her down, ground her. 

The only problem is that she has no idea where he is. She had seen the back of his gold armour plate disappear out of the cave and into the night an hour ago, and hasn't seen him since. She hadn't given much thought to it then because she had been immediately dragged into conversation after conversation. 

She now idly teleports around the area, eyes peeled. As she teleports, she can already feel the difference in her magic. Teleportation had always been easy for her, once she had taken on the moonstone's full power. It had always been instinctive, natural, an extension of her being. But now there is an added lightness that wasn't there before, thanks to the restored magic. 

Eventually, she finds what she's been looking for - a track of very distinctive bootprints. Glimmer smiles to herself as she starts walking through the forest, using the prints as a guide. Back when they were both just entering their teens (and on a grand quest to establish their identities, as one does in adolescence), both her and Bow had decided to request for custom-made boots. The soles of these boots would have what they each thought of as their "iconic symbols". Not only would it tell the world who they were (or so they had thought at the time), but it would also ensure that they'd always be able to find their way back to each other. Glimmer shakes her head fondly as the memories return to her, and she realizes how far they have come in the years since then.

With every step she takes, she can feel the adrenaline that was buzzing beneath her skin slowly start to subside. She finds that she can breathe easier, and takes a few deep breaths of the cool night air. It's been a while since she's been able to take things slow and immerse herself in the beauty of her surroundings, and she plans to make up for it now. 

Eventually, she encounters a clearing near the edge of a cliff, and finds him sitting there. She takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Bow, sitting cross legged, leaning back against his hands and looking up to the night sky. Against the backdrop of stars and moons, he looks like a painting. 

Unable to wait any longer, she teleports to kneel right behind him, encasing him in a hug from behind. 

He startles a bit, before he realises who it is and relaxes again. "Hey," he murmurs with a slight laugh, his hands coming up to hold onto her arms that were wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Hi," she murmurs back, burying her face in his neck, breathing in the smell of him. Tentatively, she presses a light kiss to the junction between his neck and shoulder, before blushing a bit. She had never kissed him like that before. 

They had found some time to sneak away from the festivities earlier to talk. To talk about the words they had exchanged during the battle, about where they were now, and where they were going. And once reassurances had been made all around that they were both on the same page, Glimmer had found out that his lips were as soft as she had imagined, and Bow had discovered that kissing her was as delightful as it had been in his dreams. 

Glimmer now lifts her head from his neck and presses her cheek to his, nuzzling softly. Bow twists his head around so he can meet her gaze properly, a gentle smile on his face as he closes the distance between his lips and hers. 

When they part, they both chuckle breathlessly, foreheads pressed together before Glimmer turns to look at the sky. "What were you thinking about?" she asks as she shifts to sit on her legs behind him, her arms still around his shoulders. She rests her chin on his shoulder, and tilts her head to look at him.

"Nothing much, really. Just looking at the view, appreciating its beauty," he replies easily, eyes redirected back to the sky, admiration crossing his face before he continues. "Well, that and also thinking about all the stuff my dads taught me about the First Ones and their constellations. Now there's actual stars for me to test my knowledge on!" awe colors his voice, a delighted grin breaking across his face. 

A matching grin finds its way onto Glimmer's face, Bow's infectious enthusiasm affecting her too. She follows his gaze to look at the stars. 

"They really are beautiful," she murmurs appreciatively. She can hear him hum in agreement, and shifts her arms to wrap them around his torso instead. For a long while, they simply sit there, basking in the beauty of the cosmos and in the comfort of each other. Eventually, Glimmer speaks up again. 

"Tell me about them? The constellations. I don't know anything about them."

"Okay," Bow replies as he presses a quick kiss to her temple. She giggles softly as Bow gently takes hold of one of her hands that were on his waist. He presses his arm against hers and raises it, his fingers wrapping around hers to form a pointer. 

"Let's start with that one there."

As Bow starts telling her about the stars and the moons, she lets the warmth of his voice wash over her and finally, _finally_ , feels completely at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Sun and Moon" from "Miss Saigon"


	2. catch me if you can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ii. foot nudge

Bow struggles to hold back a yawn as Swift Wind continues droning on for the fifteenth minute in a row. It's Catra and Adora's wedding ceremony, and Swift Wind has somehow managed to wrangle his way onstage, determined to give a heartfelt tribute to Adora as her trusted and noble steed. 

As Swift Wind spreads his wings with a dramatic flourish, Bow glances around the hall. The guests are all in various stages of boredom, amusement or confusion. Meanwhile, Adora and Catra are too busy giving each other heart eyes to realise what's happening. And the officiant is busy wiping away tears with possibly the largest handkerchief known to man. 

Bow turns to his left towards Glimmer, a funny comment on his tongue, which dissipates the moment he sets his eyes on her. His poor girlfriend is nodding off, her eyes closed as she sags in her seat and her head slowly droops lower and lower. Bow briefly considers letting her sleep, knowing that she had had an especially tiring day with the diplomats yesterday. Over the course of today's ceremony, he had squeezed her hand several times in an attempt to keep her awake. Every time, however, her eyes would snap awake and she would straighten in her seat, before dropping off again a few minutes later. 

Bow grasps the opportunity to gaze appreciatively at her. Her hair is a bit longer now, styled into a low updo that departs from her usual practical style. There is a light dusting of rouge on her cheekbones, and her lips are rosier than usual. Her dress hugs her curves in all the right places, before it flares out at her waist into a tea-length skirt that swishes alluringly around her calves when she walks. 

Bow sighs. As much as he would like to continue ruminating on her many, many wonderful qualities as she slept, he knew that she would never forgive herself if she slept through her best friends' wedding. 

He's about to squeeze her hand again before he notices that they each have one leg crossed over the other and an idea crosses his mind. 

Glimmer startles awake to the feel of a nudge against her foot, and glances to her right to see Bow studiously paying attention to Swift Wind. But then she notices him trying to hold back a smile, and a mischievous grin crosses her face. 

Schooling her face into a more serious expression, Glimmer fixes her attention to the front of the hall as well, and nudges his foot back with hers. Only she does it more forcefully than he had. 

He nudges her foot back, and she returns the favor. They soon settle into a steady rhythm, though things go to hell again when they each start trying to throw the other off. Someone would try to nudge the other's foot twice in quick succession, then the other would deliberately hold back for a second longer than necessary. All while they were both feigning attention on the speech in front. 

After a while, laughter threatens to bubble up from them both and they glance at each other. They both declare a silent truce and stop, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. A smile breaks forth on Glimmer's face as she adjusts her grip on Bow's hand and gives it a firm, yet gentle squeeze, lifting it to her lips to give it a kiss. 

He squeezes it back, and brings their joined hands down to rest between them on their seats. He returns her smile, and then they both redirect their focus to the front of the hall, where the officiant has finally started speaking. 

They both stay awake throughout the rest of the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally inspired by something my best friend and i used to do to keep me awake in lectures


	3. they tell me the story of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iii. strokes

Glimmer is beautiful. Bow has always known that. Even when they were just friends, he had always thought that she was the prettiest person on the planet. 

He had told her this a few times, actually. And every single time she would groan, rolling her eyes and giving him a half-hearted shove. But without fail, Bow would catch a faint pink on her cheeks, her lips pulled into a shy smile. 

She is beautiful now too, as they lay next to each other on the bed in the dark, their lazy conversation about nothing and everything having lapsed into a comfortable silence. Bow takes a moment to study Glimmer's face lit by the moonlight streaming into the room, catching sight of the love sparkling in her eyes. 

A wave of affection suddenly rushes through his veins, and he shuffles forward to slide his arm around her waist, anchoring her to him solidly, and kisses her tenderly, reverently. Their lips break apart and he nuzzles her nose with his, an action that never fails to make her giggle. It is adorable. 

His gaze travels to where his arm is resting comfortably on her waist beneath the duvet. Slowly, he moves his hand downwards, slipping beneath her pajama shirt to stroke the bare skin of her lower back. Glimmer sighs. 

Her skin is always so soft, so warm. His hand travels lower, following the lines of her luscious, gorgeous curves before meandering back up again, stroking along the same path it had wandered earlier. He can't get enough of how much he loves her body, how beautiful he thinks she is. He thinks this now, as his hand gently but firmly strokes up her spine, Glimmer arching slightly into the touch. 

He finally reaches one of his favorite spots - the pair of cute, wing-shaped birthmarks that adorn her shoulder blades. Every time he catches sight of them, he is always overcome with the thought that they are just so uniquely _her_ , yet completely unexpected at the same time. She had been a bit self-conscious of them in the past, given that nobody else had birthmarks like that. But Bow had helped her see that they were a special, tangible sign of her lineage, of where she came from. And no one else could say something as cool or beautiful as that about their own bodies. 

In the days after Angella’s sacrifice, they took on a new meaning. In the darkness of her absence and the sadness, the anger, the loss surrounding it, Glimmer saw them as an unwanted weight on her shoulders. An unwanted and unforeseen burden.

Now, however, in the light of the defeat of Horde Prime and the years following that, she wears them as a badge of honour. A symbol of the duty she has inherited, the responsibility she now must fulfill to the fullest. A symbol of the fire of her love for her kingdom. But also as a treasured reminder of her mother in her life. Of their conflicts, yes, but also of the unconditional love she had received throughout her life and the warmth that she feels whenever she thinks about that. 

These days, now that he can, Bow likes to press kisses to the wings, feeling the smooth, slightly raised ridges beneath his lips. It was almost as though there were feathers beneath her skin, just itching to break out. His fingertips gently stroke over them now, admiring how they feel so different from the rest of her skin, and yet so undeniably her. 

Glimmer squirms a bit, a breathless chuckle escaping her. She has always been a bit ticklish there, and they both grin at each other in acknowledgement of that fact. He removes his hand from under her shirt, placing it on her shoulder. His hand follows the line of her shoulder, up her neck to cup her face, his fingers burying in her thick mass of sparkling hair. 

She closes her eyes with a sigh, pressing her cheek more firmly against his hand. When she opens her eyes, she has a slight glint in her eyes, her lips turned up in a small smirk. She takes the hand resting on her cheek and Bow understands. It's her turn to appreciate him now. Bow can't help but smile back. 

She takes his hand away, turning it so his palm faces her. She strokes softly over each fingertip, relishing in the feel of the calluses from years of pulling at his bowstring. And then she presses a soft kiss to each of them, her eyes slipping closed as she bestows upon them her appreciation for them. Bow feels unexpected tears well up in his eyes at that. 

Much like her relationship with her birthmarks, he too had always had a weird relationship with the calluses on his fingers, although the conflict had been different from hers. On the one hand, they were a source of pride - it was a sign that he was an accomplished archer, and that he worked hard at his craft. They were the battle scars he had earned. On the other hand, he did think they were kind of ugly sometimes. Nobody else, especially not the princesses or magical beings, had such rough skin on their hands. It was just another sign that he didn't have magic like everyone else. 

But seeing Glimmer loving them, appreciating them as just another part of his body, makes his heart swell. He quickly blinks the tears away before she can notice. 

She opens her eyes and then her hand travels along his arm to trace across his shoulders. They are so broad, and so sturdy. She always likes hugging him from behind and burying her face against his shoulder blades. She always feels so safe, so protected when she does that. Eventually her fingers travel down to his abs, a single finger tracing the shape of them. 

_Oh, his abs_. She could write sonnets about them. About how they're not hard and bulky, but rather lean and subtle. How they ripple when he is in the thick of action. How they are always tantalizingly framed by the bottom of his crop tops and the top of his pants. How they are another reminder of just how fit and strong he is. 

Bow can't help but huff a laugh at the dreamy look on her face as he feels her tracing his midriff. His abs really were one of her favorite parts of him. 

Eventually, though, her hand snakes around his waist to mirror his position from earlier. His comes to rest on her back, and they meet each other's gaze with a sleepy smile. 

The gentle, exploratory touches had lulled them both into relaxation, sleep starting to tug at the edges of their awareness. Soon, they both drop off, and fall asleep nestled closely together for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this went in a direction i never intended it to hahah but i just went with the flow and i hope it works! 
> 
> inspired by a bunch of posts i saw the other day about glimmer and bow loving each others' bodies and apparently my brain LOVED it haha 
> 
> also i *think* the chapter title comes from a song i heard once - but i cannot for the life of me remember what it is haha so if anyone knows it please let me know! i would like to give it its proper credit


	4. i need the other hand to hold you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iv. hand massage

"And that, Baby, was how I met your dad. I landed on him. Literally!" Glimmer laughs as she strokes her growing belly. 

Three more months, and then they'd get to meet their child. It's incredibly exciting, yet terrifying at the same time. Another stage of their lives that she and Bow will go through together. 

_Oh, Bow_. Glimmer is so thankful everyday that the universe had decided to place him by her side throughout this journey. He's been nothing but wonderful, and she wants to shower him with all the kisses and hugs in the world if she could. 

Sure, he had been a little…overzealous at the beginning. But that's just how he is. Always worried about Glimmer, now about their unborn child, and for the first few weeks Glimmer had felt like he was _this_ close to rolling her up in bubble wrap and keeping her in the room forever. 

It had taken her uncharacteristically snapping at him, a heated argument, and a tearful reconciliation for them to eventually reach a compromise that they were both comfortable with. Glimmer would start to take it easier in the last trimester of her pregnancy, and would, for now, hand over the tasks that required traveling to Micah or Adora and Catra. And Bow was given permission to fuss about Glimmer a bit more than usual, but would listen to her if she said she was feeling fine. And she would be honest with him in return. 

And honestly, everything's been working out great so far. That is, until last night. 

They'd had a large family dinner yesterday, having invited Bow's siblings and dads to the castle. It had been a jolly affair, with lots of stories exchanged, raucous laughter, and heartfelt well-wishes for the parents-to-be. But towards the end of the dinner, Bow had started seeming a little off. He had continued to smile and laugh, but his smile was too tight and his laugh was too bright. And when there was a lull in the conversation, a furrow would appear between his brows and he would be chewing his bottom lip, joining in on the collective laughter a few seconds too late. 

Glimmer had given his hand a squeeze, giving him a questioning look when he turned to meet her eyes. But he had simply given an imperceptible shake of his head, squeezing her hand back before ostensibly returning his attention to the dinner table conversation. 

She knew what was happening - he was worrying about something, and starting to withdraw as he was wont to do. He had been rather silent the rest of the night. Just before they fell asleep, however, Glimmer had tugged at his hand to get him to look at her, and cupped his cheek gently as her thumb traced soothing arcs. She had given him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, and he had returned it with a small one of his own. His first genuine smile of the night. 

Her smile said, "I know something's bothering you, and you're not ready to talk about it right now. But I will be right here when you are." 

And his replied, "I know. And I will."

She had woken up that morning to find herself alone with a note on his pillow that said 

_Need to work through some stuff. I'll be back soon. I love you._

True enough, she hadn't seen him the whole day, and the sun was already beginning to paint the kingdom a golden hue. But she's learning to respect his boundaries and so she hadn't gone around trying to look for him. Besides, they've realized that they both react to worries and anxieties differently. She would rant and vent and groan, while he would withdraw, taking off on his own to work through his thoughts. 

Still, it doesn't make it any easier, waiting for him. _At least I'm trying._

Glimmer looks down at her bump again, giving it a tender pat. "I wonder where your dad is, hm?" 

The door suddenly clicks open. _Ah, speak of the devil. Or, in this case, the angel. The most perfect angel ever._

"Hey," he calls out to her, crossing their room to where she's seated on the window seat. 

"Hey," she calls back. She can't help but feel a relieved smile pull at her lips. 

She shuffles forward, so he has space to sit behind her. She settles back against his front, sighing in contentment as his arms snake around her waist, taking her hands and intertwining their fingers together. He settles their joined hands on her belly, and gives her a quick kiss on her temple. 

They both sit in comfortable silence for a while, simply soaking in each other's company. Bow eventually breaks the silence. 

"So, how's Mom and Baby today?" 

"We're both feeling okay for now. And how are you?" 

He sighs. "Much better. Just a little bit wobbly still." 

She chuckles softly at that, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. He suddenly hisses, his hands tensing in her grip. She twists around, looking at him in alarm. 

"Bow? What's wrong?"

"Uh- nothing! Everything's good! Nothing to worry about!" comes his too-bright answer.

Glimmer gives him her best _we are not buying that look_ , and he eventually gives in, wincing before mumbling, "My hand muscles are very sore and painful right now."

"What? How-" Glimmer stops herself, realization dawning. "Bow, have you...have you been _stress-making_ arrows again?" 

Bow nods miserably. 

"Oh…" is all Glimmer says to that, before letting go of one of his hands. "Come here." 

She takes his other hand in both of hers, and starts gently massaging it. She starts at his palms, kneading in slowly growing circles. Once in a while, Bow would hiss as she hit an especially painful spot. 

Bow has only stress-made arrows a few times in his life before. The first time was when she had been grounded for more than a week for the first time ever. And another time, right after Glimmer had briefed him on a near-impossible mission when she was still a Rebellion Commander. And then when she had gone on her downward spiral after her mom’s death. And again on the day she had intended to propose, when he thought her extreme nervousness and weird behavior all day was because she was going to break up with him. 

In other words, when he was so stressed that he needed to exert his restless energy somewhere. 

Glimmer frowns as she moves to the base of each of his fingers, still continuing to rub in steady circles. It means that whatever is bothering him now must be something huge. 

She keeps her voice gentle as she asks, “Do you want to tell me what’s gotten you so stressed that your hands are all in knots?” 

She is met with silence for quite some time, enough time that she has moved to his fingers, stroking firmly along the length of each. 

Finally, he responds with a sigh. “It was just something Eddy said when they were all talking about how they met their kids-” 

_Oh. Of course._ She should have known he would have been struck by that.

“-and he was talking about how his wife was really weak and they had to convert the delivery into a surgery. And how for the longest time, they couldn’t hear a heartbeat.” He takes in a shaky breath, as Glimmer moves to his other hand, starting the same dance all over again. 

His voice quietens even further. “And I suddenly started thinking- what if that happens to us? And if we weren’t as lucky and Eddy and Nia? I don’t know how I’d live without- if- if you didn’t make it through. I don’t know how I’d do this alone. Or even worse, if I lost both of you.” His hands, recently released from her grip, strokes her bump gently. 

Glimmer places her hands on top of his to still them, brushing her thumbs against the back of his knuckles. She looks up to find him hunched, and he suddenly seems so small on the window seat, in the rays of the setting sun. 

“I’m so sorry you feel that way. I should have realised that Eddy’s story would have shaken you like that. Especially since you’re always so worried about the two of us. Of course you would be worried about what might happen if things go wrong. And your fears - they’re valid. It _is_ a very real possibility.” She takes hold of his hands, holding them against her chest. “But there are so many other possibilities, too. Possibilities where we both are okay, all of us are okay. And there’s no way to predict it.” 

He smiles a bit mirthlessly at that. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

She brings their hands down to rest on her lap. “So...let’s not worry about something that might not even happen, that’s out of our control for now. Let’s just worry about what we can do for now, okay?” 

He meets her gaze for a long while, and Glimmer can see the cogs turning in his head. Finally, he gives a tentative nod. “Okay.” 

She smiles at him.

He returns her smile, before nodding more resolutely. “Okay.” 

She opens her arms up to him. “Let’s just hug.” 

He leans forward to wrap his arms around her, and feels her arms wrap around his shoulders in return. He nuzzles into her neck. “Okay,” he whispers. And then he hugs her tighter. 

They let go after a while, and she turns back around to settle against his front. 

“So…” he says, stroking her belly again in an attempt to lighten the mood. “What have the two of you been up to all day? While I’ve been making enough arrows for an entire army.” 

She laughs at that, before replying, “Well, I’ve been telling Baby some very interesting stories about us.” 

“Oh?” he smiles at her. 

“Yup. About how we met, about the Princess Alliance. About how strong and handsome and brave their Dad is. You know, stuff like that,” she replies lightly. 

“Well then I have some stories to tell them too. About their Mom, and how she is very pretty, but so stubborn-” 

“Hey!” 

“-but also about how she’s very caring, very sweet and so good at giving hand massages.” 

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t mind hearing about that too,” she teases. 

As Bow holds her closer to him, he feels the last vestiges of anxiety float away with the setting sun. And he is at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure why i was having such trouble with this one, hope it's okay in the end haha 
> 
> chapter title adapted from "Still Into You" by Paramore (which i think is such a glimbow song hehe)


	5. so many years i need to be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v. shoulder kiss

"Ugh, don't get me wrong - I love our kid but he is...quite the handful," Glimmer groans as she teleports herself and Bow into their room. They both start getting ready for bed. 

"And whose fault is that? Giving him the ability to zip around like that," Bow replies teasingly. 

"Well, excuse me, I wasn't the one who taught him how to refine his aim by throwing things around all the time," Glimmer volleys back easily, an amused grin on her face as she starts removing her crown to place it on the vanity. 

Bow quickly spins around, hands up in front of him. "Okay, in my defense, I told him to only do it when we are practicing together. He's currently just really bad at listening to instructions," he says as he reaches for his pajama top. 

Glimmer hums in agreement absentmindedly.

"...Just like someone I know," Bow continues with a singsong-y lilt to his voice. 

Glimmer gasps in mock offense, and holds her pajama shorts to her chest dramatically. "Hey, I've gotten much better since my annoying teenage years okay? I actually listen to people now and I follow instructions. Mostly." 

They hold each others' mock glares, before Bow breaks first and bursts out laughing. Bow's laugh makes Glimmer laugh too, and she continues her bedtime routine. 

Eventually, their laughter dies down and she sighs. "Okay, all joking aside, we really do need to teach him about routines and boundaries better, though. It's almost too much," she laments, suppressing a shudder at the memory of earlier tonight. Their grumpy four-year-old had thrown a tantrum upon being told that it was bedtime, leading to an all-castle chase that lasted twenty minutes as he put his speeding abilities to use, until he finally tired himself out. 

Bow hums in agreement. "Yeah, definitely. But remember what our dads said? There are some days where we just have to pick our battles. And I think today is one of those days," he says as he smiles tiredly at her. 

She smiles wearily back at him as she leans back against her vanity, now fully clad in her pajamas. "I guess. Let's restrategize tomorrow and think of how to help him in this."

"Mmhmm. Sounds good. If we can't think of anything, then it might be time to do more research," he adds as he walks towards her, having changed into his pajamas too. When he reaches her, he steps between her legs and holds his arms out. She sinks against him gratefully, their arms wrapping around each other. After a while, she stands up properly and pushes away from the vanity, leading them closer to the center of their room.

She lifts her head from where it's buried in his pajama top and gives him a long, lingering kiss on his shoulder. Bow chuckles at that, hand coming up to stroke her hair. "What was that for?" he asks lightly. 

Glimmer glances up at him, a teasing look on her face. "That's for when I really want to kiss you but I'm actually too tired to tiptoe."

Bow can't help but laugh at that, even as Glimmer smacks his chest with a pout. 

She continues, "Why did you have to be so tall anyway? I can't even reach your lips without tiptoeing if we're both standing. The best I can do is maybe your chin. And before you say anything, I'm too tired to teleport just a few inches and then teleport back down again." 

"Maybe I'm not too tall. Maybe someone is too fun-sized." 

She rolls her eyes at that, still grinning. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm too tired to tiptoe, so shoulder kisses are all you get." To make her point, she plants kisses all over his shoulders, punctuating each of them with an exaggerated "Mwah!". Bow chuckles at his wife, until she places a final kiss to his chin. 

"Okay, well, then this is mine," he quips before giving her a peck on the forehead. 

"Your what?"

"My kiss for when I'm too tired to lean down to reach your lips. Like now."

He kisses her forehead again, making her giggle and close her eyes in contentment. He draws back, and his voice suddenly turns soft and tender. He brings a hand up to cup her cheek. "So I can keep showing you I love you even when we're old and grey and my back hurts too much for me to bend down." 

Those words, if they had been said by anyone else, would have come off as simply cheesy and saccharine. But coming from Bow, it's possibly the sweetest, loveliest, truest thing Glimmer has ever heard. 

Glimmer opens her eyes at that, and feels her breath being whisked away by the look on his face. She takes the opportunity to study his face more closely. There are a few more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that weren't there before, and dark circles rim the bottom half of his eyes. Yet, even through his tiredness, the sparkle in his eyes and his gentle smile are impossible to ignore. 

The thought of forever with each other fills her with a strange sense of warmth. A gentle, comfortable warmth that urges her to pull him close and rest her head on his shoulder. 

Life wasn't perfect - their son was still a bit of a terror, Micah was starting to show worrying signs of his old age, and there was always the pesky, undiscussed issue of Glimmer's weird half-immortality that she had inherited from Angella. 

She can feel herself start to spiral. So she closes her eyes, presses her face against his neck and feels the steady beat of his pulse against her forehead. It grounds her, the regular rhythm a reminder of his steady presence by her side. Sure, life wasn't perfect - but as long as they had each other, they could get through anything life throws their way. 

They had so many more lives to share with each other, and they were only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay that's the end of this fic! hope you liked it :)) 
> 
> chapter title from 'The Next Ten Minutes' from 'The Last Five Years'


End file.
